scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Plum
Plum is a plum alien from Plum Landing Couples * Krumm (Prince) Roles She played Lady in Plum and the Krumm and Plum and the Krumm II: Austin's Adventure She is a cocker spainel She played Miranda in Cody's Clues She is a woman She played Leni Loud in The Loud House (Samantha Rex Animal Style) She is a teenage girl She played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (Samantha Rex Animal Style) (Second Version) and Incredibles 2 (Samantha Rex Animal Style) (Second Version) She is a girl She played Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises in Lalaloopsy (Samantha Rex Style) and Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Wigg She is a girl She played Dotty in Special Agent Nick Wilde She is a cat She played Fluffy in Blue (Bunnicula) and Atomic Puppet (Bunnicula) She is a dog She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Wallaby She Played Ducky in The Street Before Time She Played Littlefoot‘s Mother in The Space Before Time She played Magenta in Krumm's Clues She Played Big Mama in The Simpson and the Ogre She Played Sidetable Drawer In Ducky’s Clues and Puffin’s Clues She Played Bridgette in The Munson Purple/Brown Bunny She played Stella in Angry Toons Plum and The Angry Toons Movie (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She played Petunia in Tori the Explorer She played Dora in Plum the Explorer She played Bridget in A Flyer Tail She Played Anne In Ahpmima (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She played Everest in Pet Patrol She played Cera in The Room Before Time She played Mulan in Plumlan She played Adult Nala in The Krumm King She Played Shenzi in The Echidna King She Played Queen Uberta in The Lotta Horse She Played Ginger in Krumm (Black Beauty) She played Ariel in The Little Plum She played Vixey in The Monster and the Bulldog Pup She Played Merrylegs in Danny (Black Beauty) She played Bridgette in The Pataki Pink Fox She Played Crysta in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 10) She Played Magi Lune in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 9) She played Tillie Hippo in Mooses Don't Dance and Black and Purple Birds Don't Dance She is a hippo She played Potato in Tamy and Plum She played Belle in Plum and the Hunter She played Odette In The Purple Moonflower Plum She played Fairy Godmother in Carlyrella She Played Carly in IPlum She Played Paw Pilot In Special Agent Petrie She Played Max In The Little Tori She Played Darling In Tori and the Beck She played Magic Carpet in Bunsenladdin She is a carpet She Played Played Ruby in The Best Friends Before Time TV Series She Played Buster’s Mother in Were Back: A Flyer's Story She Played Poppy In Angry Critters Tasha She Played Bark in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 13) and Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 15) She Played Rouge In Banzai X and Puffin X She Played Willow In Angry Pet Animals Shenzi she is a pigeon She Played Oona In Bubble Guppies (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Hero In Shenzilina she is a dog She Played Bella in Plum’s Way Home she is a dog She played Cera in The Universe Before Time She is a triceratops She played Backpack in Teodora the Explorer She is a backpack She Played Queen Uberta in The Teddie Seedrain She Played Edna Mose In The Incredibles (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Fly in Ella (Babe) She Played Isa in Norah the Explorer and June Bailey the Explorer She Played Blanky in The Brave Little Tara and The Brave Little Ladybug She Played Moxy In UglyCritters She Played Mama Odie In The Victorious Girl and the Hyena She Played Human Mrs. Potts in Yellow Hippo and the Secret Saturday She Played Crysta in Planet Blorb: The Last Planet She Played Wardrobe in Beauty and the Brobee She Played Annabelle in All Pet Animals Go To Heaven She Played Dinah In Tori in Cartoonland She Played Widow Tweed in The Cowboy and the Space Ranger She Played Magi Lune in Sesame Street: The Last City She Played Peg in GingerBright and the GingerBrave She Played Merrylegs in Spongebob (Black Beauty) She played Marina in The Pebble and the Monster Category:Plum Landing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Krumm X Plum Category:Screaming Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who can float